Italy is a girl!
by Joanny-chan
Summary: Felciano (Italy) is dead, the others mourn at his funeral especially Ludwig (Germany). The next day at a World Meeting a girl walks in. Why does she resemble Felciano? How will the others react? More importantly Germany? Rated T for safety language on Romano. Human and country names used.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys, so this is a totally different story and I was thinking of making North Italy turn into a girl. So here it is! Please enjoy and I am using both human and country names...stay tuned since this is just the beginning. I do not own Hetalia, just the story!**

* * *

Ludwig was standing over the grave of his best friend/ secret crush, Felciano.. Tears ran down his face, there was no sound escaping from his dried lips. The sun was slowly setting, it felt like the world has given him mercy and let time stop for a brief moment. A gentle soothing breeze swept the area as if mother nature comforted the blonde German.

Ludwig as he was standing there for who knows how long, reminisces his time with his Italian. How the brunette light up his day with endless smiles. A silent shudder went through his body when he thought of him. "Goodbye my love, I will forever love you Feli. If there is a God I would like for you to return to my arms again." As he left the breeze started to sway a little violently as if a change was happening.

The others have mourned for their friend/brother. The most affected by this loss besides Ludwig, was Lovino Romano Vargas. He didn't cry for his younger brother, but he was shouting curses as his boyfriend Antonio Fernandez silently tried to calm him down.

In a meadow not too far away, where the daisies have grown for miles around and the breeze gently swaying for they do not want to disturb them from there peace, there stood a brunette lady wearing a maids outfit with a white handkerchief wrapped on top of her head. From the side of her head was a curl. She wore knee high brown boots. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping while standing up. The gentle breeze swept past her trying to wake her up. The little maid fluttered her eyes, revealing amber brown orbs. Slowly she breathed and looked around to see where she is.

Tilting her head slightly in slight confusion, she wondered around the meadow as if she was lost. Her eyes dazzled as the sun slowly sinking, forming the beautiful night. The stars dazzled in the sky like shiny diamonds. She took a deep breath and for the first time spoke her first word. "Ve?"

_Time skips_

The countries have started there meeting. All were quiet for yesterday was the funeral of North Italy. Romana was scowling at everyone, and they were glad he didn't curse at all. Maybe it's Spain who is calming him down. Germany was quiet and his eyes were red with bags under them. Next to him was an empty chair where a certain Italian was suppose to be.

Meanwhile a young lady dressed in green with a white handkerchief tied to her head with a white apron with brown boots and a familiar curled hair, was running in a building. As she was near the familiar double doors she stopped and took a deep breath. "Ve, I hope Doitsu isn't mad at me for being late." She opened the doors and entered the World meeting. The countries are in for a surprise as she entered.

* * *

**A/N: I will stop here as a cliffhanger. Oh my, Boy Italy is dead and in comes Girl will the other nations cope with that? Stay tuned and please review if you can! ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again my readers, thank you for reading my story and I hope this will entertain you guys since this will be a reaction to all the countries. Without further ado, here is the the story!**

* * *

There is only one thing thats running around every other countries mind except Italy's. "_Who is that girl, and why does she look like Italy?"_ Hungary and Austria was shock at the way the girl dressed. Her clothes were similar to Veneziano. Both countries looked at each other and nodded.

Hungary stood up and smiled at the girl. "Italy! How are you? All of us were worried when you left." The countries stiffen as Hungary called the girl Italy. How can this girl be Italy?! He died and all of a sudden this girl was Italy? Romano was shell shock when Hungary was thinking this girl was his younger brother. That put him into a raging fit, good thing Spain was holding him in order to not make a scene. This girl was making it already, it cannot get any worse.

It actually got worse because Germany still thought Italy is gone. He abruptly stood up, silencing everyone, including Italy and Hungary and left the room. Prussia was following Germany, he took one look at Italy, gave a small smile and left.

Everything was in chaos when Germany left. A confused Italy was wondering what was going on. The others silently debated at a later time to know what happened to Italy. They silently stared at her. Italy sensing this and the only thing she can think of was run away. With a nervous laugh she slowly walked backwards and ran. Everyone tried to stop her, but you know how Italians are. Lovino wanted to chase her too, but he was too shocked to do anything but hug Antonio.

The only thing that held the meeting place was silence. Everyone stayed where they were, the fact that Italy is alive and turned to a girl is too devastating even if Russia looks to know everything.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, I know this is short as well but bare with me. I want this to be long and short as possible. Meaning long story, short chapters. Sorry if this is left on cliffy but I promise the next one will be about Italy and Germany. Please be patient and tell me if its good or bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again my wonderful readers, thank you for liking, following and reviewing. Anyway I hope this will be longer because it will focus on our two favorite characters. So please enjoy the story.**

* * *

_With Germany_

Germany was sitting in his office doing normal paperwork. After the encounter with Felciana, the german thought he was dreaming. Oh how wrong he was. As soon as he finished a document Prussia burst into the room, for some reason he was pissed off and not drunk at the same time. This is probably the first time he is mad and sober, but who knows the guy lives off of beer like the Holy Grail.

"West!" Prussia went around the table and grabbed Germany by the collar. To say the least he was surprised his brother is like this. He didn't dare speak to him in this state, he might as well let him steam off what set off his mind in order to be sober and mad. With a sigh and has all his concentration focused on him, he let Prussia do all the talking.

"What the hell Ludwig! Why did you suddenly left the meeting when an important matter needs to be discussed, like for example Italy?!" Prussia didn't know it but he was shaking his brothers shoulders violently, It is a good thing that he was strong enough in situations like this. Now it is a perfect lie to say that he was not surprised at what East said.

Germany thought it was a smart thing to let him rant until his emotions are cooled to a minimum. He wasn't really paying attention because all he could think of was his Italy. Prussia seems to notice Germany was not paying attention to him. He was still angry at him and started punching him until he learned his lesson.

Prussia grew tired of Germany's silence and left the room with Germany on the floor. Silent tears dripped down his cheeks, a mumble was heard by no one but the walls. It almost sound pitiful. It almost sounded like a prayer, but it isn't. He was on his knees, hands on his face.

"I'm sorry Italy."

_With Italy_

Italy didn't know what to do. She was running but she doesn't want to go to her own house with Romano. All she wanted to do was see Germany. It was no secret that he was Holy Roman Empire, the hair, eyes, and attitude says it all. In some strange way, this version of Italy is smart and won't stop until her goal is reached. She skidded to a halt and ran all the way to Germany's house in 5 minutes flat.

She flatten her green dress, but there is no dirt or dust on her dress. She straightened her posture and smiled. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. Unfortunately it took Italy twenty minutes until someone answered the door. She didn't mind that she waited that long, as long as she gets to talk to Germany. She decided it was time to confess to him, now that she is a girl.

As long as she remembered, even as a boy, Italy loved Holy Roman Empire, he knew that HRE mistakes him as a girl so he played along. When Holy Roman Empire went to war he waited, and soon found him as Germany. Now that Italy was a girl she can finally confess to her long unrequited love, but there was a slight problem. Italy is too cowardly and shy to confess, especially when it comes to Germany. Her breath hitched as she listened for the door to open. The door creaked slowly and Italy was hoping it was who she wanted to see. The door revealed to be...

* * *

**A/N: And cliffhanger! who is answering the door to Germany's house? Take a guess, you will never find out! See you all next chapter! And review! ^_^**


End file.
